


Could you be my Human

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dragon Mark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>首先，你得，有，一只，龙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you be my Human

1.

一个幸福的周六早上，一个正常的周六早上，一个适合赖床的周六早上，家无宠物的你都不应该从被重物压死的窒息中醒来。

Eduardo掀开被子猛地坐起身，用力呼吸，恍惚觉得胸口有些隐隐作痛，脸也麻麻的。甩甩头让自己清醒一点，拿过手机，6:33，以及……

轻轻把手机盖在柜子上，Eduardo拽住被子，异常的重量让他整个人都僵在了那里。空调悠闲地制造着冷气，手心黏腻的冷汗糊成一片，被子下窸窸窣窣的细碎声响就愈发清晰起来。

深呼吸，Eduardo告诫自己保持冷静，咬牙扯住被角猛然一抖一拉——啪叽，一团黑乎乎的东西滚到了床下。

尾巴，鳞片，Eduardo悄无声息地光脚踩着地板，慢慢靠近，那团东西扬了扬背上的翅膀。

翅膀？

然后它离开了地面。

身为一个普通人类，Eduardo二十八年来从来没见过任何一种长着鳞片的、中型犬体积、还有翅膀的生物。所以他眼睁睁看着那个肉团飞了起来，调转方向，以扑食的姿态撞上他的胸口。

谢天谢地，他买了一张足够软的床。Eduardo推开这个舔了他一脸口水的生物，木然地想。

覆盖着黑亮鳞片的长尾巴扫过被面，发出细微的划动声，Eduardo完全能感受到它是怎么绕上来的，左小腿，一圈半。不明生物顽强地忽视了努力推着它脸的手，把头埋到Eduardo颈窝里，蹭了蹭。

那距离太近以至于Eduardo看清了它头上奇怪的两个突出，圆圆的小包，就像有什么东西随时会冒出来。比如，角。

龙的角。

2.

“坐好！”

“不准乱动！”

Eduardo转过脸训斥趴在桌子左边的Marcus，它枕在爪子上，正用尾巴勾住显示屏的支架，试图把电脑拽过去。听到Eduardo严厉的语气，Marcus乖乖立起身子坐好，前爪搭在乳白色细鳞的腹部，圆圆的蓝眼睛不明所以地望着他。

“不要碰电脑，”Eduardo叹了口气，放软语调，“这个，懂吗？”

Marcus歪着头愣了几秒钟，凑过去舔了舔他指着电脑的手指，松开尾巴。

“好孩子。”

Eduardo伸手拍拍Marcus的脑袋，关掉充满了各种神话传说的页面，站起来。

“那么现在，”他往前走，等Marcus拍打翅膀跟上，“我不知道你身上有没有什么奇怪的东西，但我们需要洗个澡，同意吗？”

幼生期龙类发出一种似于胸腔共鸣的呼噜声。

“那么你同意了。”

Eduardo自言自语道，脑子里滚过一排龙！龙！龙！幼年期！也就是说还TM会长！要养它吗？为什么这里会TM有只龙？？？

往浴缸里放满温水，Eduardo忍住这种巨大的不真实感，回头呼唤Marcus飞下来洗澡。

“Marcus？”

浴室门口空空如也，连客厅里都静悄悄的。

幻觉消失了？Eduardo慢慢走过客厅，终于在楼梯拐角听到了翅膀扑拉的声音。

“嗷呜——”

小龙听到脚步声嗷嗷叫起来，又急又委屈，Eduardo伸手接住它，沉甸甸的一团，忍不住亲了亲Marcus圆圆的触角。

“小笨蛋。”

都不知道收起翅膀，居然把自己卡在了房间门口。

将幼生期龙类放下地，Eduardo自觉地担任起了家长的任务，引导小龙学会下楼。

在经历了滚下楼梯，尝试挠沙发未果，浴室滑到，翅膀把水拍得到处都是等一系列手忙脚乱事件，Marcus终于安分下来，顶着满身白色的泡泡浮在水面上，悠闲地划水。

“来，Marcus，看这里。”

龙类睁着圆圆的蓝眼睛抬头，被人类捕捉进镜头。

“呜？”

Marcus把漂到身前的小黄鸭摁进水里，游到浴缸边上召唤Eduardo。

“再拍一张，乖。”

捞出小黄鸭重新摆好，三只一群跟在Marcus后面，红嘴巴黑眼睛，可爱极了。

带着小鸭子来一张，仰头摊开来一张，头顶毛巾温泉造型来一张，抱着尾巴再来一张。Eduardo从来没发现自己居然对摄影有着如此巨大的兴趣，大半个早晨就在摆造型和拍拍拍中过去了。直到龙类用尾巴不耐烦地拍打水面，Eduardo才想起把它抱出来擦干。

然而或许是泡了太久，幼生期儿童打了个喷嚏。

Eduardo低头看看手上只剩一半、缺口焦黑的毛巾，宣布道：“好了，那么我们有一条新规定。”

他严肃地说：“闭嘴，Marcus，不准喷火。”

3.

世界上最烦人的幼生期动物不是你家的猫。

Eduardo在三个小时以后充分、深刻、难以置信地领悟了这个道理。

“回来——Marcus——”

以趴在沙发背上上半身悬空的扭曲姿势拽住小龙的后腿，Eduardo英勇艰难地同不肯进食的龙类斗争。

“挑食是不正确的行为，”人类死死握紧绝不松手，“你会缺乏维生素！”

Marcus摆摆头，不高兴地低吼，只剩两只爪子也要奋力向前顽强不屈，坚决不对恶势力低头。

“听话Marcus，”坚强的、讨龙厌的人类，“你是一条龙，龙是不会害怕吃蔬菜的。”

幼生期龙类挣扎得更起劲了，翅膀在沙发上扑来扑去，尾巴用力抽着抱枕。

龙不会缺乏维生素！

龙也不吃胡萝卜！

愚蠢的人类！

呜呜哇哇叫了好几分钟，Marcus终于认命摊平，让Eduardo把它拖了回来。

“小坏蛋。”

龙类被狠狠敲了下脑袋，生气地扭过头。

“好吧，看来你不爱蔬菜。”Eduardo拿过响起铃声的手机，一边轻抚龙类一边回答道：“等我一下，马上来。”他挂断电话，对龙类叮嘱：“乖乖呆在这里，别乱跑，我一会儿就回来。”

Marcus用爪子捂住眼睛不理他。讨龙厌的人类！

然而好一会儿之后，人类依然不见踪影。悄悄爬下楼梯，一个和Eduardo不一样的声音从厨房传来。

“所以你捡到一条龙？半夜从窗户飞进来掉到了你床上？”

“大致是这个剧情。”

Eduardo把Beryl带来的食物整理进冰箱。东西有点多，但你知道，养一条龙……消耗挺大的，鉴于它一上午就吃空了所有肉类食品。

“你说它会吃狗粮吗？或者猫粮？”

考虑到营养均衡以及龙类对蔬菜的厌恶，Eduardo开始烦恼起每个主人都要操心的问题。

“不知道，亲爱的，你在说一条龙。”

女性人类走到他身边帮忙把最后几盒牛奶塞进冰箱。

“是啊，一条龙。也许它还和猫咪一样患有乳糖不耐症。”

“谁知道呢，毕竟我们只在神话故事里听过这个族类。它们热爱黄金，喷火，生性凶残邪恶，最爱抢公主。”

“你说的对，它会喷火。”

想起早上烧掉一半的毛巾，Eduardo愈发头疼。

“Beryl，你不觉得这听起来就像，就像我没睡醒或者食物中毒产生了幻觉吗？我是说，我在和你讨论一条龙，但你毫不怀疑。”

“你不开这种玩笑，Edu，而且，它就在你身后呢。”

龙类发出威胁的低吼，代表野兽的竖瞳冰冷地盯住Beryl，随时准备发动攻击。

“嘘——我没有恶意，”Beryl缓慢举起双手，站在原地任由龙类越来越近，“我不会伤害你。”

“Marcus！退后！”

Eduardo喝止龙类，上前一步抱住Marcus的颈脖，一只手在背上轻拍安抚。

“安静，没有事的，”他示意Beryl靠近蹲下，“这是Beryl，你吓到她了。”

“你好，Marcus。”

女性人类友好地向龙类打招呼。

“你可以，试着摸摸它，Marcus它……不咬人？我猜。”

Eduardo把Marcus搂得更紧了一点，摁住它的嘴，以防突然攻击。

“还是不必了。”Beryl充满兴趣地上下打量了龙类一番，拒绝道，很明显她没忘记Eduardo刚才说的，它会喷火。“大型猛兽，极度危险，”她把食指放在嘴唇上比出一个“嘘”的动作，“生人勿近。”

4.

“它食量可真大。”

看眼幼生期龙类短短两三个小时又吞掉了半个冰箱的食物，Beryl不得不打了个电话再让人送更多的东西过来。

“还有，Edu，你有没有注意到……”相机里小龙洗澡的图像一张张翻过去，对比现在几乎已经是大型犬体型的Marcus，Beryl不无担忧地提醒道。“不管是什么东西，它似乎长得太快了些。”

Eduardo无奈地喂给Marcus一块生肉：“我发现了。它长得简直像充气一样，大了好几圈，明明早上我还可以抱动它。”至于现在？大概Marcus站起来都有他那么高了。 “老实说，这有点，诡异。”

Beryl坐在沙发上沉思起来。

龙类仰头吞下最后一块肉，舔舔嘴巴，心满意足地蜷在人类脚边，长长的尾巴偷偷缠上脚踝，两圈半。Eduardo摸了摸Marcus头顶新长出来的角，尖尖的一小截，光滑冰凉，有细微的纹路。

这是一条龙。

Eduardo再次认识到这个事实。

“Edu，”终于意识到他们忽视了什么信息的Beryl慢慢地说，“Marcus是一只神话里那样的龙。”

它们喷火，热爱财宝，能够飞翔，并且都长得像小山一样庞大。

“天呐，你是说……”

“恐怕正是如此。”Beryl起身去拿给Marcus送来的食物前说道，“你得想想要怎么办。”

“如果这样我们就不能养着它了。”警告龙类绝对不许跟来，Eduardo和Beryl一起出了门。“甚至城市里也绝对不行，它藏不住的。然后bang，”媒体会彻底爆炸，“全世界都知道新加坡有一条龙了。”

“而且它还很危险。”

不说神话里毁天灭地什么的，光是童话里覆灭一个小国家抢个公主都够了。在龙类绝对的野性力量之下，普通人异常脆弱不堪。

“或许我们该把Marcus交给能照顾它的人。”Eduardo犹豫地提议道，“比如，科研机构之类的。我们对爬行类动物一点了解也没有。”

“明智的选择。但对Marcus只怕行不通。”Beryl想起一旦她挨Eduardo过近时龙类警告的呼噜声，否定了这个想法：“它不愿意离开你。可能是印随现象，或者别的什么我们不知道的原因，但如果你离开它，我担心会出事。”

Beryl偏头示意Eduardo往窗户看，屋里龙类睁着圆圆的蓝眼睛，眨也不眨地盯住人类。

“明白了？”

Eduardo点点头，朝窗子做了一个“往后退，趴下”的手势。有人来了。

“不过这里还是有一件好事的。”往家里搬东西时Beryl突然说，“你是个亿万富翁，亲爱的，记得吗？”

“所以？”

“你完全养得起一只龙，不管你想买片森林也好，成立个研究所也好，资金充足。”她看着Eduardo棕色柔软的眼睛，“别把它交出去，Edu，至少你爱它。”

同样是被养着，主人和宠物店老板总归有些区别。

况且她相信这样对Eduardo更好。

他既不养猫，也不养狗，不出去鬼混，也不过度工作。Beryl宁愿他饲养一只喷火龙，天天看云看星星可没人陪你说话。

他们一起把大约够吃完明天的食物一起装进冰箱，再吃完晚饭，Beryl挥手和Eduardo道别。

“还有，Edu，小心些，”她临走前告诫她视为兄弟的这个男人，“它可能会伤害到你。”

“没事，Beryl，Marcus挺乖的，不用担心。”

“谁知道呢，你给它取名叫Marcus。”

很清楚发生过什么事的女人再次忠告。

“小心些，Edu。”

5.

“呃，那么，你会说话吗？”

Eduardo像举人类婴儿那样举起眼前这个生物的前肢，手中鳞片光滑冰凉，不带一丝温度。

那生物轻轻呜哇了几声，执着地低下脑袋贴近Eduardo脸颊，眼睑阖拢，极为亲近。

“好吧，看来你不会。”

他松开手，任由那双宽宽的翅翼伸展开来将自己遮住，坚硬的骨头和柔软的膜，细细的血管中血液涌动清晰可见，古怪而美丽。Eduardo惊叹地抚摸自那翅翼透下的薄薄天光，隐约的鳞甲尚未长成，纹路细致，全无防备的生命。

这是个幼崽，他忽然领悟。

“你是一条龙吗？”

“呜。”

“你妈妈呢？或者父亲？”

“呜。”

“那么你是单独的。”Eduardo搂紧它，年幼龙类的心跳平缓安静，与哺乳动物的温暖相叠。我们是一样的，Eduardo想，这个怪异的、讨人欢心的东西。它甚至把尾巴缠在Eduardo的脚踝上。

“如果你要留下来，”人类温柔地说，“我们得先给你想个名字。”

“你喜欢什么？”

“Heinrich？Oliver？Fredrich？Constantine？Edward怎么样？”

龙类扑了扑翅膀，将它们收起来，在Eduardo身边寻找到一个更舒适的位置趴下，脑袋越过手臂，未发育的角抵在人类耳后。

“所以你是个女孩儿？”人类猜测，“那Flora？Anastasia也不错，你喜欢Josephine吗？”

龙类伸展尾翼拍了下Eduardo的小腿。

“嘿！”Eduardo揪住它的翅膀摇晃，“那很疼，知道吗。我可没有鳞片或者羽毛。”人类将右手伸到幼崽眼前：“看，这是皮肤。我是人，人类，而你，是龙。”

龙类睁开天空和风一样的眼睛。

那种颜色。

“Mar—cus。”

尾音生硬地转折，幼龙蹭蹭他的下巴。

人类沉默了一下，随即说道：“我们继续。”他接着背出一堆名字，诸如Angelo，Boyce，Samantha，Yolanda和Lareina，龙类兴致缺缺地安稳趴着。

Eduardo静静看了它一会儿，然后尝试喊道：“Marcus？”

“呜？”

幼生期龙类抬起头询问。

“没什么……”他说，Marcus和Mark没什么大于一个名字的联系，就算这个小家伙喜欢“Mark”又怎么样呢？Eduardo已经学会了忽略它，和它附加的一切。况且这真的是个随处可见的名字。

“你叫Marcus，”人类最终决定道，“你好Marcus，我是Eduardo。”

“Eduardo Saverin。”

龙类睁着圆圆的眼睛，再次糊了人类一脸口水。

6.

假如，我是说假如，你有一只龙，你会干什么？

这听起来就像各色社交网络上有趣或无聊的幻想，人们假装自己活在魔法世界里，穿着巫师长袍，吟诵咒语，然后龙族携烈焰和贪婪席卷而至，兽类的竖瞳映照出灾祸。勇士骑着白马启程，跋山涉水，长剑斩下巨龙的头颅，公主在金币堆积的王座之上向他行礼。

Eduardo打开灯，暖色灯光自暗粉的灯罩下流泻到Marcus冰冷的鳞片上。它比起早上长大了许多，沙发已经只能恰好容纳下它的身躯，尾巴长长拖到远处，尾翼长出了锋利的骨刺，尖锐又危险。它枕着Eduardo的大腿，眼睑闭合遮住来自电视机的光线和吵扰，安然休憩。远离了大海汹涌的波涛，酷烈的日晒，更不用担心迷路到澳大利亚，这只尚在成长中的龙很快进入了睡眠。

人类调小音量，一边看气象频道一边漫无边际地做着规划。毕竟他现在有一条龙要养了。是的，一条龙。它叫Marcus它还会喷火，永远不是你安全的家庭宠物。但同时它又乖又听话，有双翅膀并且能飞起来。它的眼睛是蓝色的。它喜欢Eduardo。它友善（忽略Beryl，种族交流是奇妙的，应该允许有一些额外状况发生），聪明，以及，显然十分幼小。足够Eduardo坐在沙发上，重新进行今后数年的龙生和人生规划。

这很艰难。非常不容易，以至如果你没有同一只龙呆上一整天你就无法想象，关于体型，食量，活泼程度，健康问题等等一系列困扰，你甚至没法上论坛求助。Eduardo必须独自、秘密地饲养这条龙。他是不是该搬家到热带雨林里？亚马逊不错，有时他也想念巴西。

夜晚逐渐深沉起来，落地灯晕黄的灯光越发柔和。人类抱着他的龙，思绪已经漫游到原始森林探险和高空飞行的注意事项上。那听起来有点儿荒谬，对一个现代社会长大的、没有任何类似兴趣与经历的人来说，无异于异想天开。但他有一只龙，还有什么比这更离奇古怪的事呢？他真的应该注资个研究所，本着科学喂养的精神，来避免任何人为悲剧发生。

“不过我们得先把左右两边的房子买下来。”

Eduardo喃喃自语道。现代社会就这点不好，人口密集——尤其在大城市里，养只大型犬都会赢来许多目光，更别提一只龙，你的邻居会成为最先打电话投诉的那个。不管他平时多友好可亲善解人意，只要Marcus张张嘴——喷火龙，极度危险，记住了吗？龙不开玩笑。可如果你有钱，那不是问题。特别当你邻居一年中有360天不在家之时。

“你应该庆幸我现在不喜欢住公寓了。”人类把手贴在龙冰凉的额头，他确实想念巴西，幼年的花园，玫瑰和蜜蜂。秋千由麻绳和木板制成，涂色彩鲜艳的漆，高处黏贴着鸟类羽毛，若秋千荡起便迎风飞翔。他热爱收集别致的石头，哪怕不够通常意义上的美丽，奇妙、出色、独一无二，他向来渴望与众不同之物。所以假使有朝一日他当真在花园中饲养了一位庞然大物，那也并不出奇。

龙类在沙发上深深入眠，紧紧依偎着它信赖之人，被充分保护着。

所以你看，Eduardo不能够抛下它。当它如此年幼无助的时候，Eduardo会照看它，教导它，守护它，直到某一天它足够强壮，能自己生存。像是信仰崩坏的年代，最后的龙骑士坚守着曾经的誓言。

标准的happy ending。

7.

感谢……感谢命运的不可预知，让我们相遇……在一个七零八落的花园里。

Eduardo不得不竭力忍住笑意以稳定双手，毕竟再好的相机再奇异的拍摄对象也不能克服这个问题，如果你一直颤抖，照片是可以预见地由像素块和坏心情构成。但最终他放弃了，像个“快乐超额患者”那样靠在门廊的柱子上笑得直不起腰。他完全能猜出园丁先生下一次登门拜访时的表情——感谢大自然的恩赐，让我们在美丽的热带相遇，一年四季都很美好，除了暴雨，台风，和那条该死的龙！

不，他不会知道Marcus，Eduardo仅存的理智敲着他的脑袋，可那非常有趣，其余部分反驳道，想象一下园丁先生严肃的面孔和躺在花丛里滚来滚去的Marcus，他们会打起来，幼龙被追得满院子乱跑，最终躲进沙发（它有点太大了哈）或者床底下（它真的塞不进去）朝Eduardo求救（其实是用又大又圆的蓝眼睛对Eduardo进行精神攻击，他三十秒不到就会屈服）。

上帝啊，他想，重新举起相机将那只嗅着嫩黄色花朵的龙记录下来，我该买个DV，家庭录像是一个小孩成长中不可或缺的乐趣。尽管他父亲从未享有它，但Eduardo决定自己会有一些不同。

当Marcus准备尝试一下自己能否爬树的时候，Eduardo制止了它。虽然这边基本上没有什么人，以防万一是必须的。

“Bad boy。”

Eduardo拍拍它的头，幼龙甩了甩尾巴，卷起一堆零落的花瓣和叶子。它还没有学会克制自己旺盛的好奇心，如何靠近而不伤害那些生命。它现在过于急躁，鲁莽，且漠不关心，仅仅试图探索新世界，却忽略了细节。

But everything will be good。

Eduardo揉烂了手里的青草并把汁液糊到龙类背上，他甚至妄图固定一朵白花，就像穿沙滩裙的姑娘们佩戴的那么大朵。童年时期是一个人所具有禀赋的关键，他的妈妈那时热衷于此，花环，节奏随意的舞蹈，身体里积聚着庞大到不真实的快乐。他曾经遗忘过一段时间，但后来它们被寻回了。

Marcus努力躲避着挠它下巴的人类，同时抖落身上不知名的植物们，它翻了两圈沾上了更多沙土，鳞片变得黯淡，同时它扑到Eduardo身上将他的衬衫蹭得脏兮兮的。

“嘿嘿嘿！”Eduardo掰开它凑近的脑袋，“你需要洗个澡，不然我是绝对不会让你上沙发的。”

Marcus睁大蓝眼睛看着他，十秒之后，龙类妥协了，任由Eduardo接上水管对它进行冲洗。幼龙的体型已经不再方便于浴缸中泡澡，它极速生长着，或许现在它其实是条成年龙了，谁知道呢？

Eduardo坏心地去淋Marcus动来动去左闪右躲的尾翼，差点错过了他的电话。

“Warrrrrdo！”

人类停下动作，将注意力转移到大洋彼岸的通话对象上。

“Hi，Dustin。”

“把电话给我！”“我来说！”“给我！”“我来！”

Eduardo听着手机里传来的争执声，不由微笑起来，他咳嗽两声，然后一本正经地说道：“Dustin，把电话还给Chris。”

“Wardo！难道你不爱我了吗！”

“待会儿我会杀了你的，现在，闭嘴。”

Chris抢过电话，同Eduardo打招呼。

“那么，有什么事吗？”

“当然！关于……Umm，你最近，最近有没有……遇到一些奇怪的事情？比如，呃，比如……”

“捡到一条龙！”Dustin热情地描述，“刚开始有点小，但是长得很快，有尾巴！翅膀！还会喷火！”

Eduardo僵硬地移过视线。不远处，或许是水冲得太久，Marcus喷出了些许火星。那些高温炙热的东西落下来，浸在水里，熄灭了。

8.

“Dustin！”Chris愤怒地瞪他，用眼神再次警告Dustin闭上嘴，同时电话对面突然一片寂静。

“Wardo，你还好么？Wardo？”

“Yeah…yeah。”

“所以……”

“我昨天早上……发现了它。它突然出现在我卧室里。”

“呃，那它，它现在怎么样？”“你没有丢掉他吧Wardo！”

“他？”

“对……他——Mark。”

寂静，又一次。

他不该与Eduardo谈论这个名字，永远不，但他必须如此。

“还有什么。”

过了大概一分钟，中间Chris听到了一些水流声和奇怪的声音，Eduardo才再次说话。

“你真的……”

“这没什么Chris，我是说，既然我见过了一条龙，那它、他恰好是Mark也就……那样了。另外告诉Dustin，他……它，正在花园里玩儿。”

“好的，好，没问题……那么，我们是两天前发现Mark不见了的。”Chris深吸一口气，抛开这几天受到的冲击，努力让自己更冷静一点。“他之前准备回家去看他妈妈，所以没人察觉这回事……直到两天前他妈妈打电话过来问起，我们才发现他失踪了。”在经历了焦虑地寻找和排查之后，Karen终于告诉了他们一种令人难以置信的可能性，“简而言之，Mark拥有某种龙裔的血统……类似于隐性基因什么的，有些人会激发这种血统而大多数人不会，总之他们家其他人都没，但Mark，呃，你懂，他……撞上了。”

“然后？”

“然后他会变成一只……龙。我搞不清楚怎么回事，但他妈妈说他会变成一只小龙甚至一颗蛋什么的，失去意识，作为一只龙从头开始生长。”

“确实是……他看起来，完全就像……可为什么他会出现在我这里？”

“这个问题比较复杂……”“当然是因为他爱你~！”

“Dustin！”

“Chris，你继续吧。”

“Em…这涉及到一些龙裔的、奇怪的观念之类的……总之当他在成长过程中，他会无意识地寻找那些比较令他感到安全的地方。通常情况下他们会避免靠近同样血统，因为龙的观念里，同类意味着威胁……他爸妈都是龙裔，挺巧的，同时他的血统就更纯正，被激发的概率相应提高……我们猜测他可能是在家失去意识的，变成了颗蛋或者幼龙，然后他会挑选一个他认为安全的地方来完成作为龙类的生长……”

“等一等，你的意思是，”Eduardo的声音有些含糊不清，“你是说……他飞过了太平洋？”

“我猜，是的？”

“上帝。”Eduardo哑声道，他顿了一下，问：“所以，你们要把他接回去吗？”

“恐怕不行……他不会离开，而且我们也没法不引人瞩目地把他弄回来。”

“那怎么办？”

“你能……Wardo我知道这有些困难，但你能，你能再照顾他一段时间吗？我想不会太久了，只要他长大到和人类年龄相仿的时候就行，他的人类意识会清醒过来，呃，应该就会变回来……这个过程是加速的，他后来的成长速度会是开始的好几十倍，我想用不了一星期，他就能恢复正常了。”Chris想了想，最终说道，“他的自我保护机制筛选过后，他选择了你，Wardo。”

又一阵沉默。

“等他一变回来，我就打给你。”

“好的，好的，如果你有任何问题，都可以问我，好吗？”

“我会的。”

9.

他不该重蹈覆辙的，Beryl忠告过他。

手机沉重地压在掌心，仿佛随时会摔落，Marcus趴在台阶下歪头看着他，然而Eduardo再也不能说出一个字。多么短暂的美好时光。

每当他心脏里充盈着那些快乐，同笑容一起发酵，过度的多巴胺，麻痹大脑，他会忘记父亲反复严厉的告诫，放任自己沉溺于此，如同它们不曾虚幻地稍纵即逝，微弱、无法挽留。他总是不肯克制自己，连那些含混不能辨识的情绪也要晒在灯光下，看心脏瓣膜沉积的污垢是如何坚硬，永不为时光腐蚀。

Marcus爬上来蹭了蹭他光裸的脚踝，蓝眼睛写满困惑。它似乎想要安慰他，安慰这个由脏兮兮的白衬衣和湿透的裤脚构成的、狼狈不堪的Eduardo。只是树梢鸟雀的鸣叫立刻吸引了它的注意力，Marcus甩甩尾巴。再一次试图抱住花园一角年深日久的大树，鸟巢就在那上面，它很确定。

可龙类大概没有掌握过爬树这项技能。第三次摔下来以后Marcus自暴自弃地躺在地上，腹部乳白色的细鳞朝向天空，翅膀在身下划动。它发出不快地低鸣，闷然沉滞，那是幼兽对世界最直观的抱怨，得不到满足的内心。

Marcus拍打翅膀，扬起地上零落的枝叶。它以此表达愤怒，风却在翼下聚集，那美丽的、奇异的生命之中，涌动着接近天空的本能——它们飞翔。

Eduardo屏住呼吸，有些着迷地看着那双翅膀舒展开来，空气里每一个分子都活泼雀跃，争相流过线条锋利的翼骨，承载起那个难以名状的奇迹——幼龙翻身跃起，巨大的阴影投下地面，日光下漆黑的鳞片闪闪发亮，它低声吟叫，风便听从它的召唤。

“A Dragon。”

人类惊叹，一瞬间忘记了所有，情不自禁地走上前。

Marcus伸了个懒腰，这是它长大以后第一次飞起来，被风和天空环绕，一切事物都有了全新而别致的面貌。地上的人类看上去如此渺小，如此无力，它轻而易举就能伤害到他。Marcus拍拍翅膀，调头飞向大树，当然它没忘掉自己最初的目的，鸟巢。

但是龙类真的不适合爬树，尤其是那些无法承受一只龙的体重的。

随着巨响落地，鸟雀惊起四散逃离，Marcus茫然地坐在地上，两只前爪还抱着大树断裂的枝桠，绿色叶片新鲜浓郁，映衬得幼龙又大又圆的蓝眼睛格外剔透。

“呜。”

Marcus蹬开树枝抱头蜷成一团，沮丧地呼唤人类，没什么比从树上摔下来更丢龙的事情了，它甚至还坐到了自己的尾巴，那有点儿疼。

Eduardo好笑地摸摸Marcus的头，拧开水阀再次将幼龙清洗干净。

“进屋去，Mar-cus，”他最终说，“别挠沙发。”

幼龙听话地呜了一声，爬进屋子，长长的尾巴扫过皮肤，留下一串冰凉细微的触感。Eduardo靠在柱子上微笑，黏腻潮湿的裤脚渐渐令人难以忍受。

他回过头，花园中泥水浸泡着枯枝残叶，一片狼藉。就算坏脾气的台风，也不会有一条龙破坏力强了。

人类漫不经心地猜测，园丁先生大约会把这条坏龙从沙发底下拖出来扔进地下室。多么可怕的惩罚，只能孤零零地对着墙壁思念灯光和食物。幼龙趴在窗边，看人类脸上的微笑慢慢凝固成一个缺乏快乐的表情。

不，他永远不会把Marcus关进地下室的，为了傻乎乎的小黄鸭，为了那些紧紧依偎的安睡。

这条龙有着Mark的眼睛。

愤怒陡然袭击胸膛，Eduardo狠狠摔出手机，完美的屏幕刹那间四分五裂。

漫长到令人窒息的一分钟，人类沉默地捡回手机，进屋关上门。

生命如此奇妙，却没有一个巧合属于他。

10.

它从黑暗中醒来，万物懵然混沌。

幼龙奋力敲碎蛋壳，湿漉漉的小翅膀挂在身后，摇摇摆摆爬出去，世界陌生新奇，危机四伏。

远方。

它趴在太阳下晒干自己，模糊的意识之中唯有一个光点清晰闪烁，向西再向西，跨越大洋，跨越180°经线，灵魂归属之地。

风遵从召唤而来，气流承载着幼龙柔软初生的翅翼，自由地向远方奔去。

大海不总是温柔如母亲，更多的时候，她狂悖，喜怒不定，有恼人的气旋和洋流。袋鼠也不安全，这是幼龙在澳大利亚学到的，考拉倒是很不错，它差点把其中一只踹下树——不，它不吃桉树叶，它仅仅想睡一觉。飞越太平洋是个力气活儿，巨型工程（重于它日后的体重），更何况它走错了路，新加坡在另一个大洲。

这不能怪它，作为一只幼崽，它本不该被大雁或者什么鹅追得狼狈又委屈，它原应有个监护人！可靠而令龙安心，气息温暖，是世界上最安全的地方。它为此飞越千山万水。

旅途漫长到让幼龙疲倦，在经历过惊扰了一位海龟、差点被台风卷走、从窗台摔到地上这些该死的龙生体验之后，它终于抵达。意识里光点飘忽如萤火，渐渐都汇聚成一条坚韧的链接，缠绕上人类。

于是血脉复苏，骨骼膨胀，它安然沉眠，任凭古老的力量对这世界加以更改。它的人类陪伴着它，直至日升月落，直至它张开天空和风一样颜色的眼睛，巴西男孩儿说：“你好，Mar—”

他从黑暗中醒来。

 

龙类趴在地毯上，暖色的灯光笼罩着它，像昨夜一样。

Eduardo合上书，深陷于地毯另一侧的沙发，他无法克制地注视Marcus，打量它细密的鳞片，两翼收拢，爬行动物长长的尾巴一直靠近Eduardo的脚踝。与记忆里苍白的皮肤和卷发截然不同，他不能想象这是Mark。

人类，龙，那是怎么互相转化的？冰冷的血液，火焰，角，它从神话中来，不可思议的美丽，不可思议的危险。Mark则不。Eduardo永远记得他背着包在校园里穿行的样子，苍白，不耐烦，他一点也不喜欢周围的这一切，恼人的小提琴或愚蠢的划艇队员。他看起来满不在乎却又如此轻易被刺痛，他不是一个具有攻击性的潜在威胁……Eduardo从不提防他。这不代表Eduardo防备着Marcus，但警惕，一个人类面对神话生物所必要的。

“Marcus。”

他低声呼唤，龙类闻声转过头，尾翼锋利的骨刺划过，疼痛。

龙类爬上沙发，冰凉鳞片贴住人类的手。Eduardo被蛰了似的条件反射般收回，Marcus望着人类，想知道他因何呼唤却又推开自己。

“没什么。”Eduardo安抚性地摸了摸Marcus已经全然长成的角，将龙类独自留在沙发上。

翻出藏在角落里的药箱，伤口早已止血，红肿成一条细细的疤痕，酒精沾上去也显得不那么感受分明，只剩下温和的钝痛在皮肤下跳动。

“Edu，小心些，它可能会伤害到你。”

他一直忘记这些话，Beryl的，他父亲的。他早该知道会发生什么，迟早的事，关于那些贴着他游走的、锋利尖锐的东西。他不是始终那么幸运，也不是每次都能够忍耐。

寂静里响起爬行动物悉悉索索的上楼声，看着那双出现在门口的蓝眼睛，Eduardo突然发笑，那就是他视而不见的。蛰伏在飞快的语速、毫无表情的面孔之下，栖息着一只龙的内心。

“Mark，”他打开客房，示意龙类跟进来，“你暂时住这里。Chris和我联系过了，等你一变回来……”他思索着话语，最终选择另一种表达，“直到你能变回来前，都先呆在这儿。”

他看着龙类在床上趴下，将被子盖到爬行动物身上。或许一只龙不需要，但如果Mark变回来，他还应该准备一套衣服。

Eduardo站在门口凝视了一会儿，关上灯。

11.

有两个声音在他脑海里争吵。

Mark睁开眼，然后一切如潮水般消退。

阳光，窗帘，天花板。他像是好几年没见过被子枕头那样盯着它们，床边有套衣服，谢天谢地。

他或许是喝得太醉了。Mark搜索着他空白的记忆，一无所获。

这里唯一能确定的事实只有他在*某个人*家中，不是Dustin也不是Chris，或许是Sean？不过Mark不记得他在Palo Alto有房子，更不记得他们的联系渐渐稀少后、有多长时间他们没再面对面交谈。

这有点儿像一个迁怒（事实上，的确）。但人能完美地控制自己的感情吗？他们又不是机器人，所以Mark当然也不能。

没有人能持续忍受一个劝你提前吃掉了你明早的（甚至于每天早上的）面包的人，对吧？如果你只有那一个面包而你的饥饿又反复强调自己的存在。

每一个清晨，每一次睁开眼，没有了——这个念头所伴随的焦虑终究会被转移到某个具体的、该承担责任的对象身上。例如你自己，例如那个——提示者？教唆者？赞同者？并且批评了你面包味道的人。

一个不良好（但无可避免）的回路就此建立，把那感觉放大一百，一千倍——直到像是饱受胃液折磨的你一看见他、就想起你的面包的程度。空气里如同布满了刺激性气体一样，还有些能自燃的物质。火焰在胃里、喉咙里涌动，只需要些许火星，bang——

他发现了楼梯。转折，Mark站在剩下三分之一的楼梯上，从这里望过去，沙发斜对，却足以清晰的露出*这个家*的主人。

Mark用力咬着嘴唇，突然感到那些柔软宽松的衣服摩擦着肌肤，片刻之间他像是被放在机器上，等待剪刀裁剪、钢针缝制，明亮的恐惧。

而Eduardo一无所知，坐在他家里舒适的沙发上通电话。他好像在微笑，又好像在责备，然后他的笑声逃散到人间，那些欢快的小精灵，曾经围绕落雪的、燃起炉火的王国起舞，Mark却一个也不能捕获。

他忘记了呼吸，停在楼梯上，依然手足无措。

他希望自己在做梦。

那样他就可以走过去，可以坐下，可以假装他刚从一场宿醉中清醒，有很多话要向Eduardo抱怨。

而不是给他打了个电话。

12.

“嗨。”

在经历了漫长的尴尬之后，Eduardo决定自己要做那个更成熟点儿的人。他礼貌地开口，并径直将话题引向了早餐——看Mark机械性地咀嚼食物是种乐趣，曾经。他真的完全不介意自己咽下去的是什么，面无表情，灵魂还在同睡神或某行代码难舍难分（所以他常常想不起来自己吃了早餐没有，又或者他吃了些什么）。

但现在不行，气氛过于尴尬了，跟你摔过电脑打过官司的前好友坐在同一张桌子上吃早餐，Eduardo发现他不去股东大会是个最明智不过的选择。

时间并没有立刻使往日时光面目全非，至少他们把质证室里“你说我沉默”的模式很好地延续了下来。

“Chris刚刚打过电话来，”Eduardo把盘子扔进水槽，背对Mark，“一切正常。只是你的状况还不确定，他建议你在新加坡多呆几天。”

Mark再次搜索了一下空空如也的大脑，他记得的最后一件事情是要去看望他妈妈，但他现在不仅位于太平洋对岸，还自Eduardo家中醒来。显然这个“状况”挺严重的，Mark决定听从Chris的建议。

“嗯，这选择很，很安全。”Eduardo转过身指了指客厅的某个角落，几个箱子堆放着，“你的东西。昨天到的。”

Mark点点头。

“我需要出门一趟……书房有网络。”

然后Mark盯着那扇门看了五秒钟，耸耸肩开始拆箱子。

上帝保佑Chris总是那么可靠，电脑手机，只有电脑也行，那基本是Mark生命的一部分。

连帽衫，衬衣，裤子，鞋……等翻出他小时候喜欢的那只泰迪熊以后Mark恐慌起来，他没有要搬家到新加坡，是吧？起码，他妈妈不应该把这只毛绒绒的东西寄到Eduardo家。另外Mark认为他的确不再需要那只泰迪熊陪他睡觉了——你看，名字都不记得了。

接着出现了更多玩具，或者说，童年回忆？但旧奶嘴算怎么回事！上帝啊他妈妈居然还没丢掉那个！Mark不知道自己需要从“发生了啥”和“该怎么把这些东西藏起来”之中的哪项开始思考，它们看起来都很迫切。

他蹲在Prancer面前沉思了二十七秒，它漆黑的塑料眼睛依然那么可爱——当然是找电脑最紧要。笔记本战胜了所有！

上帝爱他。

Mark扔开留言条和Dustin爱心捐献的鲑鱼模型，Chris永远值得信赖。

……不，收回前言。

Chris忘记了转换器（论插座和电压对电子产品的影响的永恒命题），但是Dustin·我们都很宅！·Moskovitz塞了一个。

Mark登录Facebook检查了一会儿，一切安好。随即他发了一封邮件感谢Dustin，一封邮件问Chris出了什么事。

13.

“不，我没有打算谋杀他。Dustin，把电话还给Chris。我很爱你，查一下你的邮件。”

Eduardo忍不住笑了一下，他几乎能想象出红发男孩儿举着照片被小机器人到处拦截的样子，“诶嘿！Mark boy与小黄鸭，sooooo cute！”

“记得转给他妈妈。我猜你们需要些‘研究资料’。”

微笑没有那么难，当他坐在咖啡馆中，新手机屏幕完好，与友人闲谈。即便内容是Mark，那也没什么。

新加坡晨午的阳光透过玻璃拉出斜而长的影子，绿色盆栽叶子上落了薄薄灰尘，却依然精神。

老实说他不“恨”Mark，漫长的叙述、对质、沉默已经耗空了愤怒，疲倦接管感知，他仅希望结束、抛下这件事。异国他乡更轻松一些，不必与过去捆绑（这事儿最可笑的地方在于最初他一直试图和Mark绑个死紧），生活是另一种样子。

“嗨，Chris。”大洋对岸靠谱的公关终于抢到了电话的控制权，Mark已经给他们发了邮件，不错的进展，“他准备多久回去？”

三天，合理的时间，不然八卦小报该担心CEO的人身安全了。所以只要再过三天，把Mark打包上飞机，一切破事儿就能彻底拜拜。

他确实不恨Mark，但他们无法“相处”。还能指望发生什么呢，“你比不出LLAP”“这很正常许多人都不能做到而且角度不够与‘做不出这个动作’是两种概念，事实上，我左手可以”，Eduardo记得他念live long and prosper细小的爆破，音节急促滚过舌尖，左手举起，傲慢的固执。

或许再过几年，等新加坡的阵雨流云将波士顿会下雪的冬天覆盖，他经过Mark身边与路过街上的每一个人无异，既不感到尴尬，也没有丝毫喜悦，他们就能心平气和地同时出现在股东大会，礼貌地招呼、告别，甚至寒暄数句。

“等等，Chris。”Eduardo艰难地叫住显然也沉浸在三天后打包送上飞机里的苦逼公关，世界上有些东西就是会太过美好以至于相当的不真实，“他……你说，它是，它是……”

“……天呐……我就知道上帝一点儿也不打算让我顺顺利利地搞定Mark的破事儿。”

出于某种不知名原因，幼生期龙类凭借只有上帝才知道的顽强生命力和惊人运气一路飞越回归线横跨太平洋从北美洲Palo Alto扑腾到了亚洲新加坡。既没掉进海里淹死也没被别的动物当晚餐，没有被拍照上传也没被雷达卫星探测，毫发无损，旅途平安，堪称“迁徙界”中的一项壮举。

同时这意味着：

护照，没有。

出入境记录，没有。

正常回去的可能性，没有。

“……”

“……”

“我们能让他自己飞回来吗？”

“能让他黑进系统修改数据吗？”

“你们太过分了！它还小！再说万一他变过去突然变不回来了怎么办，Wardo说Mark的新物种会喷火。然后你，Wardo，这犯法好吗！你还说你不想谋杀Mark :( ”

“那你去黑数据库。”

“……Christopher你伤透了我的心”

“闭嘴，Dustin，不然就提供一个可行的方案。”

“放心交给万能的Dustin！”

键盘敲击声转化为电磁波被Eduardo接收，Chris接近窒息的疑问则更为清晰。

“……你是认真的吗？”

“当然！！难道还有什么比偷渡更安全的方法吗！风险小几率大，方便快捷价格便宜。看这里，蛇头说他经验丰富，放心找他没问题他……”

“闭嘴Dustin！”

“闭嘴Dustin！”

“……我要去告诉Mark T^T ”

14.

无稽之谈。

瞪着Chris来的邮件，Mark很想这么回复他。但既然他妈妈都把Prancer寄来了，还有什么不可能呢？

难以置信可没法解释为啥查不到你从北美洲到亚洲的出行记录，也没法说明你好几个地球日光滑如镜面的回忆——他并不是真的失忆了，这戏码应该还没狗血到缠缠绵绵的地步。大概是获得隐藏种族的后遗症？他猜，爬行动物和哺乳动物可不是那么好转换的，需要一些时间，去适应他的新身份。

太阳晒在湿漉漉的龙翼上，风抚摸它，全新的感受，一一潜藏在Mark苍白的人类皮肤之下，隐约提醒着龙类的存在。他愿意相信Chris，一多半也是因为这个。

而且变成一只龙——也没什不好。这又不是说你脑袋里有行代码它就能变成现实，龙诶，从神话里来的生物，尼玛超酷炫好吗！尽管他从来不看幻想小说，但古代神话还是挺有趣的。Mark有点急切地希望知道他变成龙是个什么样子，角，翅膀，Chris说他会喷火，真的吗？唯一能告诉他一切的就是Eduardo，但你看，这就是问题所在。

什么叫你为他飞过了太平洋？暮光之城的龙骑士版？

一个人难道会为砸了你电脑还起诉了你的前好友“飞越”——重音标注因为艹尼玛的Mark确实是自己扇着翅膀——十万公里？上帝那TM是十万公里好吗，你算算你每天才步行多少米呢……如果每天走十公里，差不多要花上27年。所以，大工程，是吧。

任何一个神志清醒的人都不会这么干。他们连飞机都不会去乘，你被砸坏的电脑还塞在杂物间积着灰呢。

他们早不是朋友了。Mark和Eduardo。没有什么朋友会让你签一份有陷阱的合同，更没什么朋友会一声不吭冻结你公司的银行账户——就他妈因为你俩吵了一架，离婚都没这么闹的。

对此也许他有一丝丝难过，但，别傻了，他要是感到抱歉他一开始就不会那么做——Mark不真的是社交障碍或情商缺陷，他知道结果，也清楚后果，即使那后果是他不想要的。

是，某些时候，譬如半夜大雨，譬如他一个人在办公室里瞥见黎明升起，浅淡的金红色光芒，尚且残留夜晚的余韵，每当此时，他都感到身体里有一部分令人难以忍受，催促他，呼唤他，恳求他，自最深处的地方生出的不满足。

他多么渴望伸出手，拨动时间，他能听见齿轮咔嚓转动，钟声敲响，无数光阴倏忽倒流。他不在乎他已经走了多远，退回去有多可惜，他总能走到那里的，他知道。他仅仅期盼能再来一遍，从头再来一遍，波士顿落叶的秋天没有那么糟糕，留校观察现在看来不过就是不甜不咸的小饼干，他不必对Erica说什么胡话，分手的情侣满世界都是，哈佛有，纽约有，加州也有，气过了留恋过了也就那么回事，回想起来怕是连当初为什么喜欢也记不得了。

他就只是想要再来一遍，抛开无关紧要的派对、争吵，他不停地重复着真正重要的那句话，而Eduardo能够明白。

可光速哪里能轻易被追上，哪怕一夜之间他变成了只喷火龙，绕着地球飞过十万公里，他也没办法再对Eduardo说一遍I need you.

Real people都拥有正常的理智，他们不会对分手分得超难看的前任表达you gotta come back也不会回应I'm here for you.

然而理智不能控制每件事，比如说你决心戒掉的碳酸饮料。每次路过自动贩售机眼神都要粘在上面，犹豫了又犹豫，一百二十次，两百二十次，五百三十次，九百九十次，最后总有那么一次，要忍不住往里面投硬币。拉开拉环，二氧化碳咕噜咕噜刺激口腔黏膜，心满意足。

Mark不太爱喝可乐，碳酸饮料不是个好例子，但目前为止他还没能跟他桌上的红牛说拜拜。

他也依然渴望突然有一刻，他伸出手，指针倒转，时间回旋，从头再来。

15.

事实上，变成一条龙，同时意味着麻烦。

回不了家，也就算了（Chris让他好好呆着，别吵架，免得被Eduardo扔出家门流浪街头身份泄露进而引发一系列国际问题），你该怎么向你妈妈开口询问这事儿？

妈妈我变回来了所以把你的泰迪熊旧奶嘴都拿回去行吗？另外可以顺便说说这到底是怎么回事不？

儿子你知道吗你飞过了太平洋！你现在长到多大了背上能乘一个人吗？

他才不会载着他妈去澳大利亚转两圈！袋鼠揍人非常疼，鹅的战斗力亦不容小觑，海里到处是剧毒生物。当然新加坡更不行，坚决不。

发了封邮件告诉Karen他一切都好，Mark准备把剩下的问题都扔给Chris——有个靠谱的公关人生真舒心。

但是你家公关是没法抵挡一条龙的妈妈的，孩子。

Karen迅速回了消息，她早已经把他们知道的所有事情都发给Chris和Eduardo了，邮件里给Mark也附了一份。她还让Mark谢谢Eduardo，关于照料Mark，和他让Dustin转达的“研究资料”。

你真可爱，儿子。这让我想起了你小时候，抱着Prancer搭积木。你还记得你指着世界地图时说了什么吗？你要当个国王。虽然没有王冠给你加冕，但我猜变成一条龙也挺酷的。照顾好自己，爱你。

赠送龙宝宝和小黄鸭的浴室合照一张，蓝眼睛又大又圆，萌呆了。

毫无疑问能照到这种照片的人只有Eduardo，当他一无所知的时候，周六早上邂逅奇异又美丽的生命，他亲吻尚未尖锐起来的龙角，把它包在浴巾里，在相机后如误食整吨巧克力般发笑。

人类皮肤的温度，呼吸的震颤，触摸好比幻觉，清晰残留于脊背，指腹划过翼膜，轻柔却专注。它甚至将尾巴缠绕上人类的脚踝，获得了一个再也不会有的拥抱。

然后它睁开天空和风一样的眼睛，他自己的眼睛。

所以说情感泛滥并无益处，例证似Eduardo，转折后千千万万种选项脱口而出的却是Mar-cus，哪怕是Mar-x呢？学经济怎么逃得开《资本论》。

Marcus不是什么好名字，它让幼龙以为那是Mark，熟悉的音节熟悉的声音。巴西男孩儿穿越重重人群向他伸出手：“Eduardo，Eduardo Saverin。”短暂得稍纵即逝。

Mark面无表情登陆回Facebook，开始工作。

16.

习惯永远是最可怕的东西。

哪怕是你最不想见到的人，一起生活三天之后，也可以在同一张沙发上聊天了。

Eduardo不是没想过清早出门半夜回家这种策略，但，一条变回人还貌似失忆了的龙——对于扔下刚变回来“不知所措”的Mark的行为，Eduardo真诚地忏悔。

所以，“他们说我去环游世界了。”

“但你得更新状态。”

“风景照。”

Mark盘着腿敲电脑，他得做点功课，记一下他到底去了哪些地方。

旁边Eduardo抱着抱枕看气象频道，那些干旱暴雨龙卷风袭击就像他的心情一样变幻莫测。

他们曾经在一起生活——好吧，相处——了很长一段时间，再次共同生活几天并非难事，只要忘记发生过什么。第一天难免有些尴尬，第二天互相试探像刚认识，第三天就好了，小心挑选话题，适当的笑容。

于是第四天理所当然地一同窝进沙发，不痛不痒闲谈，相距三十英寸。

Mark并没有过多地表露对于变成一只龙的想法，他看起来什么也不记得了，Eduardo也无意深究，只要他身体状况精神状况一应正常，其他东西最好放进保险箱。

问题可多着呢，首要事件就是你怎么飞到这来了？不管因为迷路还是脑子短路，反正不能是Eduardo。那像什么话，丢掉多余的吸管才发现它属于手上正要喝的这瓶牛奶吗？

索性默契地遗忘相关话题，谈天气谈经济谈插件更新谈公司收购，于公于私，死也不要谈感情。

“我去花园拍两张照片，待会儿放上去。”

补完之前的行程，Mark决定让自己“飞”到个新地方，总归上一站都到新西兰了。

被Marcus搅得一团糟的花园早已恢复宁静，Eduardo照旧依靠着柱子，任Mark独自在花园里寻找角度。

他以前就喜欢拍点儿东西，新奇的，有趣的，美的，有时候Eduardo会充当其中部分元素，在Mark没有找到好玩儿的事情却又想拍点儿什么的时候。为什么不呢？既然Eduardo一直在。

“这是什么？”

他也总是对一切未知充满兴趣。

“嗯，某种香料？我记得Beryl说可以用来祛除腥味，例如烤鱼。”

“听起来像印度菜。”

他们曾以香料和宝石闻名，兼具热情和一种宗教式的典雅。

“有点儿吧，呆会儿可以试试，你要吃鱼么？”

“随便。”算是同意。

可惜本来也不是厨艺高超的人，加上初次尝试，两个人最后还是各自霸占沙发一头卷意大利面。

“Palo Alto新开了一家印度菜餐馆，你该去学习一下。”

典型的Mark作风。

“下次有机会，”Eduardo心不在焉盘算该谁洗碗，顺口扯理由，“加州可不近。”

“股东大会以后？”

Eduardo猛然抬头，直直撞上Mark 的视线，旋即挪开目光。

“好。”

良久，他回答。

17.

更多的时间是沉默。话题总有说尽的时候，而他们能谈论下去的内容又并不多。既然精心伪装出融洽气氛，哪怕是Mark，也懂得适可而止。

所以大半个下午依然消磨在大自然里，古老的树木，花和小鸟，日常生活的安全范围。至于角落看上去并非人类力量能够折损断裂的枝干，在风和日丽的天气中，显然不是一个好的切入点。

Mark始终没能拍到一张心满意足的照片，阳光不是太强就是太暗，恰到好处又显得寂静空荡。Eduardo躲在秋千长椅的阴影中看书，偶尔为Mark“这是什么”的问题提供解答。他似乎偏爱某一些常见种类，花更多时间观察，Eduardo问起却是因为Mark自己的花园里也同样生长。

“别呆太久，你可能会晒伤。”

再一次抬头解答完问题，Eduardo喊道。下午的阳光更加热烈，长时间处于照射下，那一头卷毛都要晒糊了。

“I am a dragon.”龙先生任性地回复。

好吧，还是只喷火龙。Eduardo放下书，进屋去拿防晒霜。

“Hey，过来。”

他重新坐上秋千长椅，向Mark招手。兽类狭长的眼瞳在阳光下展现出异样的蓝。

“怎么，”Mark走过来，看见防晒霜皱眉拒绝道：“我不要擦。”

“不是那个……坐下来。”

“不要。”

“那就低头。”Eduardo不耐烦地命令。

“Wardo.”

Eduardo直接站起来凭身高优势审视他。

形貌如常，只有那双瞳孔，不再是水池夜晚的墙壁上倒影出粼粼的颜色。

“你的眼睛，”人类呼吸有些紧张，“你的眼睛……上帝，你有、你有什么感觉不对的地方吗？”

“一切正常。”

“跟我来。”

Eduardo扯住他直到镜子前，蓝色瞳孔清晰倒映。

Mark眨眨眼，看向Eduardo。

人类松了口气，哑声回答：“它们刚才像你变成龙时的样子。”

“什么样？”

“就像猫咪的眼睛……竖瞳。”

“可我没有任何感觉，”Mark告诉他：“除了阳光有点刺眼。”

Eduardo想了想，让Mark回到花园里。自己则把相机拿了出去。

Mark站在阳光下，刺目的光线让他眯了眯眼，转过头去看身后的Eduardo，对方一怔。

“龙？”

Eduardo点点头，拍了张照片，递过相机。

“确实相当令人难以置信。”当事人评论道。

“我原本以为你的状态已经稳定了，”一同坐回秋千长椅，Eduardo有些疲倦地说；“但看来你得通知Chris再将你的环球之旅延长一段日子。”

谁知道Mark会不会在飞机上变样呢？或者更糟糕一点，媒体的闪光灯下，各种名流出席的晚宴，股东大会，公开演讲，只要有一个意外，就全完蛋了。

“发好了，Chris说他做了最坏的打算，把剩下整年时间都安排出来了。”

“好吧，但我觉得大概不用那么久，反正，”他叹了口气，不知道哪种情况更可怕，真相暴露还是Mark要跟他住上大半年，“慢慢来吧。”

Mark耸耸肩，代码哪里都能写，视频会议也足够方便。虽然离开Facebook让他有些不适，但过去的几年他已经花了非常多时间来工作了，连生活都被压缩成必须的比例。而Eduardo除了诉讼时短暂的会面，从未占据过两者中任何一部分。

他应该得到一些补偿，时间，用以填补缝隙，填补每当Mark想起Eduardo他却不在的时候。

他听见心底的声音这么说。

“Mark，我们……也许我们可以做些尝试。”Eduardo犹豫的询问唤回他：“例如刺眼的光线会激发你的眼睛做出改变……”

“所以我们可以尝试别的刺激源，像是特殊的味道，某种声音，人类的触碰，雨，或者——”

Mark像旧磁带那样卡住了，因为Eduardo用手背贴在他的脸颊上。

“有什么奇怪的感觉么？”

“不，没有，没什么奇怪的，都很正常。”

“那这个可以排除了。”

“好，好的。”他胡乱地点头，“天气预报有说最近会下雨么？”

“呃，我看看。”

Eduardo翻手机的时候，Mark仍然有点怔愣。人类的侧脸同记忆中毫无变化，穿着衬衫低头坐在那里，时间好像偷偷从他身边溜了过去，使旁观者无端生出一股悄然的喜悦。

“今天有雨。”他们一起看了看热情的阳光。

“或许晚上会下吧。”

“那我们先尝试一下其他状况。”

“同意。”

18.

总而言之，新问题充满意外，但至少突破了之前的沉闷氛围，算个好进展。

除了Mark被迫品尝了一整橱柜的调料，从盐、糖、黑胡椒到据说用来卤食物的八角。

“这又是什么。”

出声代表挣扎，陈述句意味认命。

“辣椒面，最后一样了。Beryl明天会带点新品种过来。”

Mark面无表情用舌尖舔了舔勺子。

“有什么感觉吗？”

“辣。”

“啊，冰激凌。”

Mark舀了一大勺以保证“世界上有龙存在”公之于众前这条龙不会被辣死。

“你不该吃那么多冰激凌。”

眼见半桶都下去了，Eduardo制止他，一会儿还要尝别的东西，黄油沙拉番茄酱芝士片，但愿Mark的胃和Marcus一样大。

“你说慢慢来，”事实上食量只有一桶冰激凌的家伙控诉，“我舌头麻了。”

“……冰激凌是什么口味的？”

伸手翻过桶盖，在花里胡哨的包装上寻找必要信息。

“巧克力榛子。”

Eduardo抓起软塑料瓶装的沙拉酱扔过去。

“Wardo！”叼着勺子抗议。

“测试你的反应能力。”

无论如何，味觉刺激自此告一段落。然后电脑，耳机，开始听觉刺激。

不不不，Wardo，指甲刮玻璃一样能对我造成伤害。

我没有想要对狗狗怎么样的愿望。

喵咪也没有。

电脑噪声陪伴我们好多天了。

鸟叫？Emm，我能把花园里那个鸟窝弄下来吗？

这不违反动物保护法，如果是另一只爬行动物干的。

能换个枪战片吗？自然风光片听得我快睡着了。

跳过。

为什么连这个也要听？

下一个。

我讨厌这个声音。

婴儿哭对任何人都是地狱，快切掉。

没有反应。

Wardo，我困了。

一觉醒来，窗外天色晦暗，远方传来细密的响动。他听见风声，气流彼此追逐。

Eduardo在厨房做三明治，暖色灯光照着他鸽灰色的衬衫。

Mark走进花园，彷如步入旷野，雨丝淅淅沥沥落下，渴望潜藏于肌肤下奔涌。他感受着那截然不同的力量，试图伸展翅翼。

“Mark。”

Eduardo端了咖啡站在门廊，斜斜的影子拉长，身后透出灯火。

“感觉怎么样？”

“没什么。”他闭了下眼，回答道。

“那就别傻站在那里淋雨，龙也是要生病的。”

“马上。”

他说，一边拿出手机，对准Eduardo拍了一张。

“我可以发上去吗？”进屋，Mark接住Eduardo扔过来的毛巾，问道。

“刚才那张？”

打开相册，昏黄模糊的光晕，雨落到影子里。

“能发吗？”

“随便。”反正没有照到人，“你的三明治里要加什么？”

“加冰激凌。”

他上传图片，思索了一阵，写道：

Old place.

19.

Eduardo半夜被敲击声惊醒。雨停后寂静的夜里，窗户外的响动格外鲜明。

“谁在那儿？”

他问，随即意识到他的卧室在二楼，窗户旁也没有任何管道可供攀爬。

Eduardo轻轻走到窗边，透明的玻璃外，夜色漆黑，云遮蔽的弯月露出一个角，照着反光的鳞片。

“Mark！”

他推开窗户，低声呼唤。察觉到龙扇动翅膀产生的气流拂过身侧。Mark把头探进来，它已经完全长大了，从那双角就能看出来，它的眼睑也覆盖上柔软的细鳞，以便更好地保护自己。

Eduardo后退两步让它把前爪搭上窗台，房间里没有开灯，只有神话生物巨大的蓝眼睛莹莹发亮。

“这可有点恐怖了，Mark。”

人类抱怨道，上次他没关窗户早上被一坨肉团子压醒，这次他关了窗户却仍然自睡梦中被唤醒。龙类发出低低的呼噜声。

“好吧。”Eduardo摸摸它的额头，表示原谅。

然而Mark继续发出声音，甚至渐渐急切起来，呼唤着Eduardo。

人类不明所以，迷惑地望向这个与他迥异的生物。Mark的呼唤持续着，他静静听了一阵，恍然：“你要回去了吗？”

是啊，如果它只有小婴儿那么大的时候就能飞过太平洋，那么当它长大，操控风与火焰，成为天空的主宰，它当然能再飞回去。虽然Eduardo既不知道它为什么会来，也不知道它为什么要离开。

“路上小心一点，别被发现了。”人类嘱咐，再次伸手抚摸龙伸进来的脖颈：“再见。”

“嗷呜。”

龙甩甩头，却完全没有要转身飞走的意愿，反而更卖力地往窗户里挤。Eduardo立刻听见了窗框破裂的声响。

“Mark！”人类目瞪口呆地看着前好友的爬行动物形态不耐烦地扭头喷出一口火焰，强行给自己制造了更大的空间——龙类的火焰并没有蔓延，只是把墙壁和火焰波及范围内的东西都烧成了灰烬。

开了“好”头，龙类扑腾翅膀，愈发卖力地喷火。等它趴在地毯上蹭Eduardo的小腿，卧室的一面墙也彻底变成了种族艺术交流的牺牲品，和大自然交融互补，宛如一体——它还烧了个圆形。

“天啊，”Eduardo结结巴巴重复，“天啊，你是想进来。”

可惜他发现得太晚，唯有明早请施工队入内一游，方能抢救一下，让这面遭受无妄之灾的墙壁继续为两族生物的友好交流做出贡献。

龙心满意足地拍打尾翼，带着不知从哪儿蹭来的雨水和灰尘向床边爬去。

“Marcus！”人类下意识喊出龙类最初被赋予的名字，Marcus停了下来，回头看他。

Eduardo心中冒出不好的预感，试探道：“Mark？”龙类歪头，圆圆的蓝眼睛和它泡在浴缸里拨动小黄鸭的时候一样可爱。

他走回床边慢慢坐下，Marcus立马凑过来挨着他，就像那些毛绒绒又黏人的小喵咪。

Eduardo怔怔望着墙上圆形的空洞，外面云撤下帷幕，一千个水洼倒影出月光。龙安静地陪伴他，仿佛很平常，一切长久。

Eduardo脑子里一团乱，塞满疑问，以及恐惧：他会变回来吗？要多久？下次又会在哪里在什么时候变成Marcus？谁知道他会不会哪一次就变不回来了，快乐地做一只喷火龙，会烧掉Eduardo的卧室，也会趴在他身边哪里都不去。

“Mark，”他疲倦地说，也不知道究竟是给谁听，“Stop this，please.”

Marcus低下头，闭上他的蓝眼睛。

20.

“好吧，”过了一阵，Eduardo叹气，他最近经常这么告诉自己，都会好的，“Marcus，飞到花园里去，最起码把你自己弄干净。”

他则当然走下楼梯，穿过客厅，遵循人类正常的路线移动——但这里有只龙，半夜把你吵醒了，还把你的卧室烧了个洞。

Eduardo开始回忆人们训练他们狗狗的语气，试图给自己找些心理安慰：“Marcus，飞到外面去，然后——停住，”他顿了顿，低头和龙懵懵懂懂的圆眼睛对视几秒，不安地询问，“你能飞稳吗？”

还是算了，Eduardo拍拍龙类示意它飞下去，自己则起身走向门口。可龙再次发出类似于喵咪围着主人脚边打转时会发出的声音，长尾巴卷过来拦住Eduardo。

“好吧。”爬行动物的大眼睛在夜色里莹莹发亮，人类的嗓子开始发干，心脏扑通扑通跳：“飞稳点儿，行吗？”Marcus欢快地从墙上窜了出去。Eduardo有点儿后悔了。

他完全能想象出Mark知道以后会说什么：勇气可嘉，极其愚蠢。他要去骑一条龙了，另一个大洲的外来生物，救命这又不是魔幻大片！所以，他是人类历史上第一个龙骑士，对吧？

其实不是，你看，如果Mark是条龙，那他的祖先，他祖先的祖先，肯定也是条龙。还有好多龙，和人类。否则没法解释他一会儿是龙一会儿是人的状况。因此一定会有谁，某个人，骑上过他的龙。也许他们一起飞过高山和平原，向波涛汹涌的海浪发起挑战；也许他们共同经历了战乱，变迁，最终定居于乡下平静的小村庄；甚至也许在某次飞行中他摔了下来，瘸了条腿，或者一命呼呜。

Eduardo镇定地跨出去。

龙的脊背并不平整，但幸好够宽阔，他扶住龙角，半跪着，Marcus缓慢地拍打翅膀，向地面降落。老实说这有点奇怪，呃，非常奇怪，这个大家伙好像违反了什么物理规律，因为它像这样使用翅膀。但，反正，生物学也没说过地球上有哪一种动物能喷火。自然规律之类的东西，随它去吧。

Marcus安全地停住，像Eduardo之前要求的那样，旅途平稳短暂，小水洼上跳跃着月光。

“干得好，Marcus，”人类表扬道，“你能再把我送上去吗？”卧室里穿的拖鞋或许并不适合踩在花园雨后清香的土地上。

龙甩甩尾巴，扭头望向人类。

“嘿，别动，停——”

Eduardo的睡衣几乎全湿了。他生气地站起来，Marcus垂头趴在地上。

“小笨蛋，”他弯腰用力敲了敲龙的脑袋，“你真讨厌。”

Marcus不高兴地嗷呜两声，伸出舌头舔了人类一口。

“Marcus！”

吓了一跳的Eduardo急忙喊住它，这太可怕了好吗，它现在是只巨大的龙了，不能再干把头埋在Eduardo颈窝里舔他一脸口水这种事情，否则Eduardo就得体验下驯兽员兽口求生的惊险刺激了。Marcus眨眨眼睛，无辜地望着他。

“好吧好吧。”人类嘟囔，“但我得先去洗个澡。”他转身踏上台阶，“你先在这里呆着，别乱动。”Eduardo伸手推门，锁上的。

“所以，”怒气冲冲坐“升降机”回二楼洗完澡换完衣服给宠物进行清洁的人类严厉批评道：“你疯了一样半夜起床跑到花园变成了一只龙，还飞去外面逛了一圈蹭了满身雨水灰尘，然后等你飞回来，却发现你出来的时候顺手锁了门！”接着就用爪子挠窗户把Eduardo挠醒，顺便烧了他卧室的墙。Eduardo刚才检查过了，Mark的房间完好无损，他是从门出去的。

“嗷呜。”

Marcus飞起来，抬爪子。人类扯过毛巾把水擦干。

“回去睡觉。”

龙乖乖地从墙上钻进房间。

当Eduardo抱着Mark的衣服被子回到卧室，Marcus已经在床上趴好了，翅膀收拢，长尾巴拖到地上。谢天谢地，他不仅买了一张足够软的床，还买了张足够结实的床。

“但愿你明天就能变回来。”人类说，顺便希望小卷毛被墙上的大洞吓呆。

“晚安。”

他拿上自己的枕头被子，关灯出门。

黑暗中莹莹的蓝眼睛慢慢黯下去，风远离耳边，四肢百骸里蔓延的力量潮落般退回心脏。龙安静地蜷缩，被子又轻又暖。

“晚安。”

21.

所有事情基本上就像做梦一样。

第二天早上Eduardo看着准时下楼吃早餐的Mark，不禁深深叹了一口气。根据仅有的两次经验来看，他是否能猜测化身为龙这事儿有几分类似于灰姑娘的仙女教母，有个“白日魔法"，等天亮睡醒魔法就自动解除，呆呆的喷火龙重新变成人类卷毛天才。

“早安，Wardo.”卷毛天才很平淡地说，“昨晚发生了什么？今早醒来我睡在你的房间。”

Eduardo翻了个白眼，谢谢他完全忽略了重点。

“意外。”几率微妙地处于今天会变回来与今天不会变回来中间的意外。

“那面墙？”Mark怀疑道。

“问你自己，你为什么要半夜跑出门。”

“我不太记得了……大概我有点儿冲动。”Mark慢慢回忆：“自然天气变化好像能对我造成一定影响。”

“通过什么方式？昨晚下雨了，但你没有任何反应。”

Eduardo认真起来。他格外留意了Mark的一举一动，从他下楼到花园，直至他们看完两部电影消磨完夜晚时光，Mark与平时并无分别。

“雷声，闪电，或者什么别的，不是雨，不直接是。”Mark否定，搅动着他的麦片说道：“假设存在某种激发方式，那么它会通过天气变化作用，雨只是个媒介。另外你还没告诉我你卧室的墙是怎么回事。”

“你真执着。”

“人都有好奇心。”

“龙可不一定。”

“Wardo.”

“你为什么不自己回忆一下，我敢说烧人屋子比看着自己屋子被烧感觉好多了。”

“Uh……大意外。”

“专心吃你的麦片，好吗？”

Eduardo转回注意力和Beryl发短信。

这段时间Beryl基本沦为了他的搬运工，在Marcus、或者Mark不方便出现在一切场合的情况下，他们就像被困在野外无人荒岛，Beryl就是路过的补给船只，保证他们储存有足够的食物和用品。昨天发现Mark的异常之后，Eduardo和Beryl约了今天再带些东西过来，家里不太常见却会躺在餐馆盘子里的那类，毕竟Mark总得出去见人，而且最好别因为吃了不该吃的东西袭击餐厅。

“看来我的体型有点庞大。”

“什么？”

“从你卧室墙上的损失面积来看，我并不是你照片里能装进浴缸的大小。”

“每只龙都有童年，Mark，你也有小时候。”

“婴儿时期，”陷入思考的人拿着笔记本在Eduardo身边坐下，“这种成长过于急速了。”

他的话令Eduardo不安起来，他妈妈给他们的资料上写着龙会很快长大，非常迅速短暂的过程，Mark的表现也正是如此，但那份资料，已经好久没有别的龙能验证它了，不是吗？既然Mark认为有某种问题，他们最好谨慎一些。

“它确实长得非常快，”Eduardo告诉他，“用肉眼可见的速度生长，像纪录片里种子发芽那样。但我不认为进食能提供如此多能量，尽管它每天消耗惊人，却还不至于吞进一头大象。”

如果加速的生长和进食补充的能量不能构成平衡，那么多余的部分从哪里来？

Mark沉思片刻，开口却是另一件事：“我对你选择人称的方式表示不解，Wardo，你可以直接称呼‘你’，我又不是另一个东西。”

事实上，的确是，鱼类、两栖动物、爬行动物、鸟类和哺乳动物，Mark现在算哪一种？偶尔是从爬行动物到鸟类的中间过渡，大部分时间保持人类状态，生物学家都要疯了。

并且这有点奇怪，他们在谈论Mark的事，而Mark本人对此全无了解。

“你只是不肯面对现实而已。”Mark毫不留情地指出：“只要我不在你眼前变过来变过去，你始终感觉我和它是截然不同的东西。Wardo，我们没在拍电影，走进摄影棚有化妆师有替身演员，我转一圈出来就成了Marcus，它再转一圈又成了我。我们都在这里，Wardo，坐在你面前。”

Eduardo脸色发白，惊疑不定地看着他：“你怎么知道Marcus的名字？”

他没向任何人提起过，除了Beryl，没人应该知道那只龙，它被Eduardo称作什么。

Mark悚然一惊。

气氛顿时沉默下来，所以当门铃响起，两人都松了一口气。

Eduardo拎着一堆东西跟在Beryl身后，她已经见过了Marcus，再看一次不会受到更多惊吓了……

“等等！Beryl——”

为时已晚，Beryl倒抽一口冷气，指着Mark问：“这是什么？”

22.

“呃，人类？”

Eduardo不确定地回答。

“我知道他是个人，我还知道他是Mark Zuckerberg。”

“你好。”

Mark站在客厅，向有一面之缘的女性打招呼。

“你好。”Beryl盯着Mark看了足有十几秒，凭借人类女性坚强的意志和神奇的第六感扛过了“前两天我看见一只龙今天我看见一个Zuckerberg但他俩都不该出现所以TMD八成Zuckerberg就是龙”这种毫无逻辑可言的冲击，咬牙感叹：“简直骇人听闻。”

“人们只了解世界的一小部分。”

Mark坦然承认，耸耸肩走开给他们一个缓冲时间。

“我好像发现了一个不得了的大秘密，”Beryl不知为何有点儿生气，龙卷风一样卷进厨房，“但愿Facebook不会寄给我一份保密协议。”

“我应该早点儿告诉你的，但是……你知道，事情很复杂。”

“是啊，复杂到足以引发一场战争。”

Eduardo举手投降。

“我很抱歉，非常抱歉，请原谅我，看在芒果榴莲炒面的份上。下次我一定来一份，真的。”

他表情太过真诚，信誓旦旦就像闭上眼睛冲进了世界上最难的迷宫，还坚信自己能在三分钟内走出来。

Beryl忍不住微笑：“芒果榴莲炒面没有你想象的那么糟糕，它就是特别了点儿，特别又没有错。”

“Mark也一样。”

“差远了，”她哼一声，“芒果榴莲炒面顶多能谋杀你的味觉，可不会谋杀你的心。”

Eduardo否认她的说法：“我的心脏很好，哪怕是超现实的体验也没能让它罢工。”

“那你就继续装作什么也没发生吧。捡到一只龙然后给他取名叫Marcus，结果他真的变成了Mark。童话故事一样的进展，再过两天你们就能手拉手复婚了。”

“我没有……”

“Love him？”

Beryl把最后一盒巧克力榛子味的冰激凌塞好，关上门，倚着冰箱。她牢牢盯住Eduardo的眼睛不放他跑掉。

“事情变得有些糟糕了，Edu。”

“我知道，每件事。”

Eduardo闭了闭眼，她就像他一直期望的那个人，坚决，果断，又总是温柔，他父亲和母亲的结合。他更爱他妈妈，毋庸置疑，但听起来简单，实际上比那复杂得多。而Mark的某一部分更类似于他父亲，Eduardo没法坚定地对他们说“不”。

“可你必须这么做，Edu，”Beryl看着他，神情温柔，那是玫瑰与蜜蜂，高高荡起的秋千上羽毛颜色鲜艳，“你可以爱世界上任何一个人，却不该再是Mark。”

因为他欺骗了你，他有无数种解决问题的方法，更方便，更直接，没有后顾之忧，但他选择欺骗你。

“我无意评论你们之前的故事。但你知道你做错了，你道歉了，是吗？他有吗，他道歉了吗？”

他没有。

他甚至不认为他有“做错”任何事。

质证桌前的那种寒意再次冻结了Eduardo的呼吸，他知道的，那正是为什么他们会出现在那里，把所有事情、他们共同经历的每一分每一秒都摊在桌子上，供人检阅。

Eduardo曾经期待过Mark会道歉，像往常一样他偏过头漫不经心地说对不起，Eduardo就会对他微笑。

可直到他们在和解协议书上签下名字，Eduardo知道，那就是结束了。

“你要想清楚，亲爱的，”Beryl走上前给了他一个拥抱，“我是说，我不清楚为什么他本该在美国却出现在新加坡，也许Marcus……我不知道，”她摇摇头，“但Mark，你要想清楚。”

“我会的，别担心，Berry，我会的。”

他用力回抱了Beryl。

“另外恐怕我们现在有些更麻烦的事情要处理。”

“什么？”

“我的卧室。”

Eduardo无奈地叹气。

23.

“所以，他真的会喷火。”

人类神经之坚韧，观察Beryl见过Mark后的表现便可见一斑。她镇定非凡地走过去，探出头看了看花园。

“视野开阔，景色优美，地理位置相当不错。”

“别开玩笑了，我都要疯了。”

“我才没开玩笑，你应该把它搞成一个通道，”Beryl伸手比划了一下，“猫洞那种，不过是放大版。”

Eduardo想了想：“听上去很不错。”

他做了个关门的姿势，好像不太合适，于是又假装掀起。

“可以做个大的遮蔽物把它盖住，活动式的，上面开扇窗户透气。”

Beryl用瞪Mark的表情瞪着Eduardo。

“我开玩笑的。”

“呃，我认真的。”

“你确实要疯了。”她嘟囔着：“这样根本不能住人。”

“你忘了我有很多房间，换一个就可以了。”

“那这间？改造成一个‘宠物’房，方便他进门，出门——你最好在这里放张垫子，教育他进屋之前把爪子蹭干净。”

Beryl戳着空气里漂浮着的那些美梦般的泡泡。但Eduardo的神色依然……他似乎陷在了什么当中。

“Edu？”她警告道。

“我保证每一个字都牢牢刻在了我脑子里。”

“可你的表情告诉我它们都唱起了《昨日重现》。”

“好吧，嗯，我只是……想起了我妈妈。她每次生气又不想大发雷霆的时候，”他微笑着摇头，“就跟你一样。”

“所以 我是你愤怒的母亲。”

“才不。”Eduardo笑得太厉害，不得不远离那面墙以防自己掉下去：“Mark离开前你的表情像我父亲看着一群跑到我家花园里打架的猫。”

“猫咪们可友善多了，”Beryl强调，“你父亲总是这么严肃吗？”

“不完全是，但大部分时候，指望他轻松一点我就要和我妈妈付出更多努力。不过那卓有成效。”

“譬如？”

“Uh……他有次跟我们一起烤蛋糕。”说起蛋糕他快乐极了，眼神闪闪发亮。

Eduardo很少谈论他的父亲，几乎不，Beryl曾以为那是一个藏在太阳下的阴影。

“你很爱他。”她谨慎地触碰话题。

Eduardo毫不犹豫点头：“是，是的。”

“哇哦，那，那很好。我原来以为……你不怎么喜欢提起他。”

“我不太习惯这样，他很复杂，umm……一言难尽。”

他更喜欢他妈妈，显性的，表面的，她是个简单方程，而他父亲像气象云图，Eduardo不总是预测成功。

那还跟Mark有点类似，Eduardo生命中第二次如此尽力希望别人展露对他的喜爱。如果是他妈妈那样的人，事情要简单得多，比如Dustin，同时他时常令Eduardo感觉像他的某个表弟。

另外Chris是金发，所以他单独分类，那以后所有沉着冷静的金发男孩儿们都成了Chris的一部分。

有时候Eduardo会遇上些综合体，举例来说，一个有着Mark语速又快乐得像Dustin的金发Chris，他会对他们展现更多亲近。

“感情问题从来一言难尽。”Beryl总结道：“所以我们对着这个洞发呆。”

“然后计划着把它修好。呃，猫洞，我说真的。”

“你太可怕了，”她半真半假抱怨，顺便赶他出门，“我来搞定这事儿，来人之前你快把你的小可爱弄走，千万别让人发现他环游世界环游到了你的沙发上。”

“遵命——以及这么大的体型，”Eduardo一本正经地纠正她：“绝对不能叫‘小’。”

“总之还是很可爱，”Beryl翻了个白眼，推他下楼，附赠反驳一句，“他现在这样就挺‘小巧’的。”

24.

Eduardo忍着笑意下楼，Mark正抱着笔记本电脑窝在沙发里，靠背外露出蓬松的卷发。他走过去弯腰撑在沙发背上，低头看屏幕上流动的代码，那些天长地久闪烁着炫光的绿的河流，从未曾止息。

“这是什么？”

“一个小程序，用来分析你的实验。”

“好吧，你的领域。”Eduardo接着说：“我们出去走走，Beryl会叫人来修补我的卧室。”

Mark按了保存，合上笔记本，他这几天没有踏出Eduardo的房子一步，平时再宅好歹要去上班。

然而共同外出散步并不是两个前好友该做的事情，他们早就不是肩靠肩走过林荫道一言不发也能气氛融洽的时候了。该谈论些什么？绕过Facebook绕过Marcus绕过令他们生疏的一切。

或许植物不错，新加坡有那么多热带植物，浓郁的绿，恰巧Mark知道一部分。

“我不知道你什么时候转行当了植物学家。”再一次的交谈之后，Eduardo调侃道：“你对某些种类的了解可以媲美园丁。”

“相信园丁先生会对你对他专业的轻视做出抗议，我不过是google了一下。”在偶尔看见的各色报道中提及那些茂密而快乐地生长的植物之时，顺手察看，花几秒钟出神，勾勒那个大洋彼岸的陌生国度。

然后话题不知怎么就变成了哪些植物可以用来调味，接着是Eduardo喜欢的餐馆，他真的非常喜欢某一家泰国菜。

“我们今晚可以去。”

Mark提议，被人看见也没什么大不了，他有自由来见见老朋友，是吧？

Eduardo点头算是答应。

气氛沉默下来，看不见的鸟儿藏在树叶后唱歌，阳光呢，也安静地栖息在叶子上。他从未想过一生中还能有这样的时刻。

不，他想过。当某个股东大会结束后，他自然地走过去同Eduardo闲谈。Eduardo当然不会拒绝，于是他们约好有空一起吃顿晚餐。之后是更多交谈，更多年。时间让他们忘却发生过的故事，邮件、通话、见面则令他们重新坐在一起。用遗忘把裂痕遮盖，再往前走——他知道那一辈子也不会若无其事。

“Mark。”

“什么？”

“你能控制自己了，是吗？”

Eduardo停下来，偏过头仔细观察一丛蝴蝶兰，俏丽的花朵悄悄开着。

“你打算多久回去？”

“今晚。”他转过身，Mark满不在乎地耸耸肩说道：“Dustin让我自己飞回去，这确实比较方便。”

“听起来是个漫长的旅途。”

“我比幼龙飞得快多了。”他强调，接着问：“晚饭？”

“我去订个位置。”

谁没跟老朋友吃过晚餐？Eduardo Saverin和Mark Zuckerberg当然也可以。

“现在还没到中午。”

逛完花园，百无聊赖又不能回家的两个人坐在石凳上发神，有时消磨时光也不是件容易事。

Eduardo想，忽然呆了呆：“你说什么？”

“我说，想去新西兰转一圈吗？”

龙扇扇翅膀，蓝眼睛像风暴终年不息的海，低下头邀请人类。

25.

最终他们还是没有去到那么远，毕竟Eduardo既没有防护措施，也没有什么骑龙的经验——他随时可能从高空坠落，或者被稀薄的空气搞到休克。

Mark只是带他到附近海域转了转，像只巨大的气球那样浮在海面上，随水漂流。他现在可以随心所欲地喷火，那烈焰即使在水中也不会熄灭。

“是魔法吗？”

Eduardo着迷地看着被幽深海水包裹安静燃烧的火焰，它们如同有生命般跳动，渐渐燃尽消失。

“或许，我不清楚到底是什么在燃烧。”

龙的低语直抵人类心灵，是Mark的声音，同时存在某种空旷的回响，令他听上去不同寻常。Eduardo猜那就是“龙”，Marcus，或者别的什么真正藏在他心里的东西。

他们在海上漂着，云朵不知躲去了哪儿，阳光漫无边际地洒下来，没有一丝阴影。

龙角握在手心里冰凉而粗糙，Eduardo被晒得昏昏欲睡。Mark仍然兴致勃勃地吐着火焰，偶尔游动避开洋流，没有鸟儿鱼群试图靠近他们。

大概都吓跑了。思绪一起便散开去，又想到往日花园中经常听见的鸟啼也很久不曾出现，无奈拍拍庞然大物的额头，换来一句“怎么了”的疑问。

Eduardo的目光掠过龙张开的长长的翅翼，当它还那么小的时候，人类将它抱起来，惊叹于那种古怪和美丽，然后决定成为一个守护者。

再一次地想要保护他。

Eduardo松开手，改为抱住的姿势，“回去吧”，他说。

龙是不可能被驯服的生物，没人比他更清楚这一点。它们从神话中来，操控风和火焰，只属于天空，永远不为地上的人类驯养。

Eduardo坐在沙滩上挥手，空旷的风从太平洋吹过，午后阳光仍然刺眼，他用手挡了一下，再凝神去看，已经没有了任何踪迹。

不管怎样，考虑到时差和衣服的问题，现在走要比晚上方便得多。回来的路上他们简单商量了下，通知Chris和Dustin去接“龙”，Eduardo再帮忙把东西寄回去就行了。

人类站起来拍掉柔软金黄的沙粒，往回家的方向走去。

饲养龙并非每次都只有糟糕的结局，至少这次他得到了一个告别，还能赶回去和Beryl吃个午饭。

虽然他永远也不能驯服一只喷火龙，但他有间全新的卧室，墙上的洞，木制门板，和一封可能会来、也可能不会来的邮件。

那只飞过太平洋的龙，重新变作他记忆里蓝眼睛的卷头发男孩儿，肤色苍白，面无表情，穿过校园和人群，不耐烦地站在原地等候着友人。

他是突然出现把一切搞得乱七八糟又突然扇扇翅膀飞走的那只喷火龙，但他不是Eduardo生命中的阴影。

永远不是。

26.

那些清晨或黑夜，Palo Alto的雨总令Mark感到轻微的不适。

屏幕幽暗的光掩盖住情绪，上次发布的照片果然有人猜测，是否在新加坡。不然他在地球另一端哪有什么故地。甚至严格来说，这点七弯八拐的关系都扯不上，毕竟故地连接着老朋友和往日时光，而大家只是好奇他们会不会撞见，以怎样的方式交谈、或点头回避。

还有部分人士向来热爱直击心灵，认为照片跟新加坡毫无关联，不过是Mark做出的的某种隐喻。雨中模糊的光和影，旧日所在。于是持第一种观点的人反驳，这气氛又怎么解释？后面不出意料陷入争吵，话题走偏，新加坡说到底也并不在他们心目中占有比轶闻更多一点的位置。

意识深处的光点随呼吸一同闪烁，他闭上眼睛，感受那起伏的浪潮，呼唤渴望，呼唤力量，自最深处的地方生出的不满足，同暴雨落地的哗然声声高涨。

他知道了。

隐藏在内心的秘密，能唤醒龙的秘密。

当你渴望不能得到的东西，还有什么方法能比变成一条喷火龙更直接有力？

它无可抵挡。

龙对他低语，去得到你想要的。

用双翼遮蔽天空，用烈焰摧毁阻碍，你可以得到一切。

Mark疲倦地倾听雨声，抵抗它，拒绝它。

不，他不能，他得不到他渴望的那个东西。因为他永远不会说出那句话。

I'm sorry.

但这不是一个错误。

只有愤怒的焚毁的火焰才能融化将他冻结的坚冰，他从不认为这是一个错误，不是他先舍弃的。

他既不感到抱歉，也不曾后悔。

他仅仅希望再来一遍。

时针倒转，光阴回旋，他在新生派对上抬头看见穿越重重人群向他走来的巴西男孩儿，一定会先给他一个微笑。

 

寻常日子向来过得很快，Eduardo漫不经心清点着信件，要不是收到了股东大会的邀请函他都已经快忘了他答应过Mark去尝一尝Palo Alto的那家印度菜餐馆。这等于他今年必须亲自出席了。Beryl还建议他顺便回家探望一下父母。

他们谈论了更多东西，关于Mark，关于家庭。他从那些坏结局里挣脱出来，敲开一扇新的门，开始期待有所不同。

隔壁房间传来Beryl惊讶的喊声。

 

现在你得到了，从头再来一遍。

龙在他的心脏里低语，反复催促，去，去，在那里。

遥远的大洋彼岸，向西之地，你懵然无知时便可赠予灵魂的人类，去寻找他。

如同曾经千万次从哈佛昏黄晦涩的灯光下走向他。

他在等。

等时间流逝，等日升月落，等某一天终于可以毫无芥蒂地点头问好，即使是绕着地球飞过十万公里的喷火龙，也无法再追上光速。

去，龙睁开眼睛，天空和风一样的颜色，伸展双翼，去寻找他。

那个侧脸轮廓英俊柔和的男孩儿，笑起来像巴西的阳光，又高又瘦，专心注视别人的时候好像晶亮的果仁泡进了暖乎乎的咖啡。

他在等。

等一句可能会被说出口、也可能不会被说出口的话，等一只可能会来、也可能不会来的喷火龙。

去寻找他。

向西，再向西，跨越一万六千九百八十万平方千米，经过五个世纪，追逐海风洋流，追逐时间，去寻找他。

……去相信他。

 

“Edu？”

人类女性面色古怪地拿着一张对折的卡片递给Eduardo。

“在你的‘猫洞’前发现的，”Beryl叹息道：“难以置信，真是太没有品味了。”

巴西青年满脸茫然：“你说什么？”然后他打开了卡片。

“……一定是Dustin和Chris干的。”

玫瑰，穿上西装系着蝶形领结的龙，上帝保佑他完全不能在脑内把对象转化成Mark！

太可怕了。

照片旁边还写了一行字，笔迹倒是熟悉：Could you be my Human？

那问号写得简直就像Marcus歪着小脑袋拽他裤脚的时候，Eduardo可以发誓它有双圆圆的蓝眼睛，谁也不能拒绝它。

人类女性摊开手，犀利地评论：“不过挺管用，aha？”

“不，”她的同类拼死反抗：“我没有理由要答应。”

“股东大会你可以亲自对他说一遍，等你的好消息。”

Beryl给他鼓劲，同时猜测起了Eduardo到底什么时候会接过那双爪子里捧着的玫瑰花。不是说Beryl不相信Eduardo的坚定意志，可毕竟他的对手是一条龙，凶残的、会飞的、能喷火的，龙。

他会干点儿什么，谁都无法预料。

而当一只喷火龙打算用卖萌来征服世界，胜利只是时间问题。

何况他的人类还爱他。

Beryl凭借人类女性卓越的第六感为故事添上结局——

“我对你给予了充分的信任，Wardo。”

“……”

“我相信你一定会回答yes.”

“……”

“Could you be my Human？”

“...Yes.”

 

Fin.


End file.
